1. Field
Embodiments relate to a resist underlayer composition and a process of producing an integrated circuit device using the same.
2. Background
Generally, a lithography process should minimize reflection between a resist layer and a substrate in order to increase resolution of the lithography process. For this reason, an anti-reflective coating (ARC) material may be used between the resist layer and the substrate to increase resolution. However, the anti-reflective coating material may have a basic composition that is similar to the resist material, and thus an etchant of the anti-reflective coating material may exhibit a poor etch selectivity relative to the resist layer. Therefore, an additional lithography process may be required in the subsequent etching process. However, a general resist material may not have sufficient etching resistance against the subsequent etching process.